Lo prometo
by kenshin-uzumaki
Summary: Cuando piensas que lo has perdido todo siempre habrá quienes no quieren verte caer Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Te encontrare

Todos dieron un suspiro de alivio después de tantas pelas y las numerosas bajas al fin la cuarta guerra había terminad.

Uchiha Madara aquel ninja legendario que se creía tenía un poder tan grande como un dios fue derrotado, por aquel ninja que al principio nadie apostaba nada pero al final termino siendo el más poderoso ninja de todas las naciones elementales debido a su esfuerzo y su voluntad inquebrantable Uzumaki Naruto.

A pesar de esa victoria no todo fue felicidad había sido una gran vitoria tal vez la más grande de la historia pero se pagó un gran precio por ella, el héroe que los salvo a todos había desaparecido en el campo de batalla tal vez producto de aquella técnica tan monstruosa que desarrollo el _Fūton_: Cho Odama _Rasenshuriken,_

_E_n aquel combate los 5 kages y la mayoría de los ninjas incluido Sasuke Uchiha habían caído inconscientes por usar de forma excesiva su chakra, el resto de los guerreros simplemente no se podían mover por el cansancio extremo causado por las largas horas de lucha contra los Zetsu, solo el Uzumaki siguió de pie luchando contra aquel que se llamaba así mismo un dios, lo último que se le escuchó decir fue el nombre de Jutsu capaz de acabar con aquel dios, poco después solo se escuchó el rugido de un gran explosión la cual marcaba el fin de la guerra y la desaparición del ojiazul.

Han pasado dos semanas des aquel gran suceso, muchos pensaron que Uzumaki Naruto había muerto de forma definitiva increíblemente a algunos les alegro esto en especial algunos aldeanos que aún lo veían con el Kyubi o en su defecto como el culpable de todos los problemas, a raíz de esto muchos de sus verdaderos amigos que se reusaban a dejar la búsqueda terminaron desistiendo debió a la presión por parte del consejo los cuales veían en la muerte del hijo del Yondaime un alivio para ellos ya que no se debían preocupar por otro futuro ataque y podrían derrocar a la Godiame sin ninguna sin mayor esfuerzo, pero hubo tres personas que no aceptaron esto aun a pesar de que las consecuencias pudieran ser pero de las que imaginaban pero todo riesgo era poco ya que aquel rubio representaba lo más importante era aquella luz en la oscuridad y si esa luz se apagaba al final terminarían perdiendo la cordura y auqnue salieron por diferentes caminos su destino era el mismo …. En alguna parte de las naciones elementales dos individuaos discutían

Acéptalo chico te han abandonado-dijo una voz en un tono lúgubre pero si se ponía un poco de atención se notaría cargada de dolor y tristeza.

No eso jamás pasara se lo mucho que me aprecian ellos vendrán¡-grito un joven ojiazul a simple vista se notaba que lo único que cubría su cuerpo eran un pantalón en su mayoría destrozado, la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por manchas de sangre aunque sin ninguna herida tal vez producto de aquel zorro milenario con el que ahora discutía.

No seas idiota hemos estado aquí varios días, te he estado curando afortunadamente solo eran algunas huesos rotos y heridas nada graves pero aun así has estado inconsciente durante ese tiempo no crees que alguien debió haber venido ya ¡-grito aquel zorro ya un tanto desesperado

Yo...yo-Naruto se había quedado sin palabras Kurama tenía toda la razón nadie había ido en su ayuda y nadie vendría, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, después de tanto esfuerzo de demostrar que no era Kyubi, después de estar para todos arriesgando su vida en el intento, lo usaron como un juguete con el cual se divirtieron por mucho pero al final lo tiraban cuando les aburría o les era inútil, se maldijo así mismo por ser un idiota. Los recuerdos de niñez lo golpeaban fuertemente aun recordaba aquellas miradas de odio aunque lo más doloroso fue que lo ignoraran como si su siempre existencia no valiera nada, par alguien aunque lo más doloroso fue que lo ignoraran como si su simple existencia no valiera nada, para alguien normal eso no deberías ser problema pero el que toda su vida estuvo solo era doloroso ya que el pensaba que con sus acciones trataban de decirle que siempre seria así su vida sería una soledad infinita..

Al final aquel muchacho no pudo resistir más el peso de su pasado y las heridas emocionales que le habían dejado sumado al hecho de sentirse abandonado lograron que se derrumbara y sin importar quien lo escuchara lloro, lloro por todo lo malo amigos a los nunca les importo, un amor no correspondido que siempre espero, y por esas promesa de que jamás estaría solo de nuevo aunque al final el desenlace fue peor al fianl entre tanto llanto se due quednado dormido entre llanto y una mirada de tristeza de aquel zorra del cual todos pensarían que es solo odio.

Descansa que a partir de hoy no dejare que nadie vuelva a lastimarte me declaró oficialmente tu…-las palabras de aquel biju se perdieron entre la noche mientras de igual forma que su contendor se iba quedando en un sueño profundo

Recordaba cuando se quedó dormido lo último que puedo recordaba fue que lloro como nunca aunque solo fue un desahogo momentáneo porque al final su pasado siempre lo seguiría donde fuera, una voz logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos

¿Qué harás ahora?-pregunto Kurama

Supongo que primero buscare comida y un lugar donde quedarme, después… No lo sé-dijo el Namikaze mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con volver a salir

Muy bien comencemos con la comida llevas semanas inconsciente y un poco de ropa laque llevas quedo destruida en la pelea-dijo Kyubi

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y salió de aquel lugar aun pensando en que hacer aparti de ahora

Mientras tato en algún lugar de la frontera del país del fuego 3 sombras se movían a una gran velocidad, de las cuales 2 parecían querer dar caza la primera.

Detente prometo que no te hare daño solo queremos hablar-dijo la primera sombra

Mienten ¡-grito mientras aumentaba la velocidad, nadie impediría que lo encontrara ni siquiera esos ANBU, ella encontraría a Naruto a como dé lugar, se lo prometió que jamás lo abandonaría ."Soy Hninata Hyuga y juro por mi vida que siempre estaré a tu lado y nunca estarás solo" esa fue su promesa y por Kami que la cumpliría porque ella sabía que él estaba vivo.

Hinata detente también queremos buscar a Naruto-grito la segunda sombra que se notaba fatigada por la enorme persecución

La hyuga se paro de inmediato mientras es ponía en posición de pelea no confiaría en nadie que dijera eso no después de ver como todos le dieron la espalda a el Uzumaki

¿Quiénes son? Muéstrense-Dijo mientras activaba su byakugan y seguía dispuesta a pelear si intentaban detenerla.

Tranquila somos nosotras –dijo en forma calmada el ANBU con mascar de gato mientras a su lado aprecia el segundo con mascara de halcón

La Hyuga al reconocerlas de inmediato desactivo su byakugan –Yugao-sempai, Karin-san que hacen aquí-pregunto Hinata realmente no le sorprendía había escuchado rumores de un ANBU con mascara de gato visitaba frecuentemente a Naruto y Karin se volvió más cercana l saber que ambos son Uzumaki.

Venimos a mismo que tú queremos encontrar a Naruto-kun-contesto Yugao aunque quería aparentar frialdad sus ojos demostraban preocupación y tristeza todo a cusa dela ausencia del rubio.

Nosotras al igual que tu sabemos que está vivo -dijo Karin de froma decaída pero aun asi su voz delataba un tono de esperanza

Arigatou gozaimasu-dijo la ojperla mientras se inclinaba -pense que r ala única que lo pensaba cuando todos dejaron de internalo buscar a Naruto-kun pensé que todos,,,,, yo pensé que todos eran unos traidores porque el siempre arriesgo su vida por ellos yo no podía dejar que las cosas así por eso salí sin permiso porque pensé que nadie me ayudaría-dijo la Hyuga mientras unas pocas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

No todos lo abandonaron algunos solo tienen las manos atadas por las amenzas que impartido el consejo hacia sus clanes no los culpes su familia es importante al igual que los es Naruto-Dijo de forma calmada Yugao mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo

Karin al ver esto no supo que decir a la Hyuga se le veía enamorada del otro Uzumaki y a su sempai aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente también estaba enamorada de el ,se sentía celosa tenia a dos grandes rivales pero se dijo así mismo que no era momento de seo debían encontrar a Naruto de inmediato-Bien por donde…-de repente una electricidad recorrió su cuerpo allí estaba lo había sentido ese chakra tan cálido que solo había sentido en una persona Uzumaki Naruto, no había duda era él aunque su chakra se notaba raro talvez era parte del chakra del Kyubi.

A ver que la Uzumaki quedo pensativa Yugao pensó que algo malo había pasado-Karin que..-la Uzuki no alcanzo a terminar cuando la pelirroja grito

Lo encontré, lo encontré es el no hay duda Naruto-kun está vivo-grito de forma energética mientras en las otras dos mujeres se les dibuijaba una cara de alegría como si les hubieran vuelto a renacer-Está a 35 kilómetros de aquí vamos-y sin decir más las tres partieron en la búsqueda de aquel que las hizo cambiar y en cierto modo las hizo ver qué no todo en la vida es malo.

Te encontré Nuruto-kun y prometo que no dejare que esto pase de nuevo-esos eran los pensamientos de las 3 kunoichis

Esta es mi primer historia as que acepto criticas de todo tipo

Aquella frase del zorro ¿Como quieran que terminara?

Sin mas que decir hasta la proximas


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: Revelaciones**_

¿Cómo termine así?-dijo gritando a la vez que trataba de levantarse pero una herida echa en su pierna derecha se lo impedía -Lo último que recuerdo es que entre a un bosque camine unos minutos y ahora me encuentro aquí herido, maldición no recuerdo nada mas-Pero fue interrumpido al momento que sintió varios kunai atravesando su piel aun así reprimió sus ansias de gritar, aun así su cuerpo colapso quedando tendido en el suelo.

De entre los arboles salieron varias sombras, no había duda que ellas eran las que habían arrojado los kunai la pregunta era ¿Porque?

Se fueron acercando de forma lenta-atentos de algún movimiento sospechoso-Dijo lo que parecía ser el líder-no por nada el es el "héroe" de la reciente guerra...Uzumaki Naruto ha de ser eliminado...

El Uzumaki no podía distinguir quienes eran esas personas pero las heridas y el cansancio le estaban pasando factura dejándolo en un estado semi-inconsciente-¿Por qué?-pregunto casi en forma de susurro, a la vez que lágrimas de impotencia y algo de tristeza amenazaban con salir.

Fácil se nos ordenó buscarte y asesinarte, ya que ahora la guerra termino no eres de utilidad, también que al ser el jinchuriki del kyubi es peligroso dejarte con vida-Respondió el líder.

Dicho esto otra sombra desenfundo su espada dispuesta a dar el golpe final-Desde que te conozco quise hacer esto Naruto-kun-dijo en todo frio mientras apuntaba su aparta al ojiazul.

Naruto alcanzo a divisar una cabellera morada inconfundible para el-Yugao-neechan, ¿Porque tu...-de inmediato fue interrumpido por las voces de el "líder" y una tercera sombra que se había mantenido al margen-Porque te odiamos-dijeron al mismo tiempo para después revelar sus rostros.

Y ahí estaban esas tres personas que ni en sus peores pesadillas pensó que lo traicionarían y peor aún lo odiarían, Yugao Uzuki, Hinata Hyuga y Karin Uzumaki-¿Porque?¡-Volvió a preguntar de forma desesperada

Jamás significaste nada para nosotras Uzumaki-Dijo Hinata casi escupiendo al hablarle-Nunca te diste cuenta que solo fuiste una herramienta y ahora que ya no eres de utilidad serás desechado como una.

Suficiente no tienes derecho a más explicaciones-Grito Karin-Yugao-sempai ahora-La Uzuki se volvió a preparar y de inmediato dirigió su ataque hacia jinchuriki del Kyubi el cual ya estaba muerto por dentro.

Así acaba todo, me esforcé por nada lo único que quería era amigos, una familia y vivir tranquilo... ¿Acaso era demasiado?-Fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de sentir el frio metal atravesar su corazón.

Despertó de inmediato aun con la respiración agitada -Una pesadilla solo eso una pesadilla-se repetía mientras se revisaba el cuerpo de forma lenta-¿En qué momento se desmayó? Y peor aún había quedado a la intemperie, giro su cabeza varias veces para observar solo varios árboles al rededor y algunas plantas pero nada podía haber evitado que, algún animal lo devorara fácilmente al menos aún le quedaba un poco de suerte

-Se levantó con mucha dificulta necesita alimento, agua y un buen descanso... Y Como si de un flash se tratara los recuerdos de aquella pesadilla lo golpearon fuertemente y sumado al hecho de saber que fue abandonado lograron que se derrumbara de nuevo-¿De verdad para alguien como el fue mucho lo que pedía? ¿Su destino era siempre caminar solo?¿Ser solo una herramienta… un arma?-de nuevo lagrimas salían de forma involuntaria

Impotencia, tristeza y muchos más sentimientos formaron un huracán en su corazón-Su mente era un lio ya no pensaba con claridad tal vez su cordura al igual que sus sueños, sus esperanzas y su voluntad lo habían abandonado solo era un cascaron vacío...un cuerpo que solo se mueve por inercia-Siguió llorando como lo hizo anteriormente, estaba totalmente quebrado-lo único que le quedaba era sobrevivir, esa sería su única actividad solo sobrevivir, sin metas ni anhelos solo dejando que los días pasen hasta que la muerte reclame su alma si es que aún tenía una.

Emprendió paso mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas restantes, siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos sin notar como tres ninjas se postraron en las ramas de los árboles que lo rodeaban.

Cuidado ¡-Grito el Kyubi

El Uzumaki salió de sus pensamientos tan solo para ver como varios Kunai se dirigían hacia-Así que no solo fue una pesadilla-pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y se preparaba para su fin.

No sintió las armas atravesándolo, solo el sonido de un cuerpo caer, y a los pocos segundo tres personas abrazándolo, así que abrió los ojos tan solo para reconocer a esas tres mujeres que en el pasado le dieron un sentido a su vida

Estas vivo-decía Hinata con una mirada alegre mientras lloraba y lo abrazaba con fuerza como si fueran 20 años que no lo veía.

Sa...sa...sabía que no me volverías a dejar sola-decía entre llanto Karin y al igual que la Hyuga lo abrazaba como si fuera a irse de nuevo.

Y por último Yugao la cual sin previo aviso lo tomo de la cara y beso al Namikaze ,ante la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeras y un rubio que no supo más que hacer que desmayarse no sin antes susurrar-Gracias ..Por venir

Mientras tanto

Hospital de Konoha

En una de las habitaciones se puede ver a un joven pelinegro el cual al parecer acababa de despertar -¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto el pelinegro sin recibir respuesta-a juzgar por las paredes blancas y las extrañas maquinas esto debe ser un hospital-intento levantar sintió y como era sostenido-¿Cadenas?-pensó

Y en forma casi instantánea un escuadro de lo que parecían ser ANBU de Konoha lo rodeo dispuestos a atacar si hacia algo peligro.

Uno de ellos tomo su radio-Hokage-Sama aquí el capitán del escuadrón 18 informo que Sasuke Uchiha ha despertado-dicho esto volvió a guardar su radio mientras hacia una seña a los demás indicando que se mantuvieran alertas.

20 minutos después la Godaime Hokage entro de forma seria, en cuando poso su vista en el Uchiha de inmediato le hablo-Uchiha tengo asuntos que tratar contigo, ANBU retírense por el momento-todos asintieron y desaparecieron de la misma forma en la que aparecieron.

La Senju estaba a punto de preguntar pero el Usuario del Shanrigan se le adelanto-¿Que paso con Naruto?-Tsunade no sabía cómo decirle que había desaparecido en batalla

Al no recibir repuesta Sasuke volvió a tomar la palabra-Murió cierto-Lo dijo no como pregunta era una afirmación, la Hokage lo miro sorprendida se supone que estuvo inconsciente desde que finalizo guerra

¿Pero cómo?-pregunto la Hokage

Le diré un secreto el cual por ningún motivo debe salir de esta -Dijo de forma seria el Uchiha a la vez que activaba su dojutsu.

La Godaime supuso que debería ser algo muy grave para amenazarla de forma un tanto indirecta, de inmediato activo sellos de silencio y trato de localizar posibles espías

Muy bien no hay espías y coloque sellos silencio todo lo dicho aquí será tratado como secreto rango S-dijo volviendo a seriedad con la que había entrado-Ahora dime ¿Qué es eso tan importante?

Tengo visiones del futuro-fue la respuesta del hermano de Itachi sin desactivar su sharingan.

La Senju pensó que era una mentira o que se estaba burlando de ella pero al ver que mantenía su cara seria y su sharingan seguía activo supuso que decia la verdad-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto aun escéptica.

Al parecer es una habilidad que adquirí cuando se trasplantaron los ojos de Itachi-respondió Sasuke-Aun no lo controlo suceden de forma espontánea y han sido pocas veces vi él inicio de la cuarta guerra, el como Kabuto usaba el Edo Tensei, la resurrección del Juubi-El pelinegro se quedó pensativo esas solo eran las cosas más relevantes que había visto.

Eso quiere decir que tuviste una visión sobre Naruto-Pregunto Gondaime

Correcto, vi como lanzaba ese Jutsu tan monstruoso y al no tener fuerzas era absorbido e igual que Madara era reducido a nada-dijo el Sasuke mientras apretaba sus puños en clara señal de impotencia-pero eso no es todo después de su muerte vi como todo la paz que se logró al terminar la guerra se derrumbaba, al parecer a varias personas les afecto de tal forma la muerte del dobe que perdieron la razón-finalizo el Uchiha

Maldición, salimos de una para entrar otra...Pero dime acaso no se lo advertiste-pregunto algo furiosa y preocupada.

Si, justo antes de pelear contra Madara se lo advertí pero al ver que era demasiado poderoso dijo que no había opción y me dreno mi chakra dejándome casi en 0 absoluto.

Maldición -volvió a repetir la Hokage-Pondré a todos alerta y tú en vista de tu apoyo en la guerra veré que te den libertad condicional.

El pelinegro se sorprendió pensó que lo encerrarían de por vida como mínimo y solo pudo ver sorprendido a Hokage como exigiendo un porque.

No te confundas si las cosas son como dices necesitara toda la ayuda posible-dijo girando hacia la puerta con clara intención de retirarse-por cierto hablando, cuando se terminó tu chakra cierto genjutsu que tenías desapareció.

Gen...-Y de repente un clic en su cabeza lo hizo reaccionar, se revisó y efectivamente su preciado genjutsu el cual cubría su mayor secreto no estaba-aaaaah-grito al verse descubierto eso

Así que eres una chica-dijo la quinta con una sonrisa-Nadie más se dio cuenta debido a que estabas cubierta en todo momento y al no hablar nadie noto tu tono de voz y creo que al estar muy concentrada en tu historia ni tu misma lo notaste, no te preocupes no diré nada-y de esa forma se retiró dejando a la pelinegra en shock su secreto había sido revelado y se preguntaba ¿Que pasaría con ella ahora?.

Así termina el segundo capitulo.

Comenten que les pareció y cosas que debo mejorar

acepto criticas buenas, malas . amenazas , ETC

Hasta la próxima


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3: Renacimiento**_

En medio de un bosque se puede ver kunoichis armando lo que parecía ser un campamento, pero lo mas raro era ver fuertemente protegido a un muchacho rubio el cual parecía dormido.

Los kage bunshin son muy útiles-dijo una kunoichi pelirroja

Bueno eso no significa que no tengamos trabajo debemos cuidar que Naruto-kun este bien-dijo otra de las Kunoichis mientras miraba al rubio.

La tercera kunoichi la cual se encontraba más apartada de sus compañeras no dijo nada al parecer estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Bese a Naruto-kun,¿Que hare ahora?-era lo que pensaba la ANBU-Se el porqué lo hice pero como se lo explico, pensándolo bien como se los explico a ellas-mientras de manera discreta posaba su vista en sus compañeras las cuales le daban órdenes a los clones-Se que ellas también sienten lo mismo que yo-pensó sin quitar la vista de ellas-Tienen mas derecho de estar con el, puedo ver que jamás lo lastimarían o lo abandonarían...justo como lo hice yo-De forma inconsciente una lagrima escapo, la cual limpio casi al instante, dejo su pensamientos ya que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

Yugao-sempai, ¿Se encuentra bien?-Pregunto Karin observándola de forma preocupada.

Si claro, ¿Ocurre algo?-Contesto la Uzuki

Yugao-sempai-La susodicha volteo al ver que era la chica Hyuga quien llamaba-Karin-san y yo, tenemos preguntas y quisiéramos que nos contestara de forma sincera-dijo la ojiperla sin su característico tartamudeo a la vez que sus ojos mostraban una gran determinación.

La capitana ANBU sabía perfectamente lo que preguntarían y también sabía que no la dejarían tranquila hasta que respondiera.

Pero antes de que siquiera preguntaran algo el Uzumaki comenzó a despertar.

Otra vez me desmaye-Dijo fastidiado, se sentía desorientado y algo mareado tanto llanto no haber comido o bebido algo en días estaban haciendo efecto en el, de pronto recordó el "sueño" que tuvo-Al menos esta vez el sueño no fue tan malo-mientras de forma inconsciente se tocaba sus labios.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto como las tres kunoichis lo rodearon y lo observaban de forma preocupada y alegre a la vez.

Bu...Buenos días Naruto-kun-Dijo la ojiperla, desde que se volvió más cercana al rubio dejo sonrojarse cada vez que lo veía, también dejo de pegar sus dedos por los nervios pero su tartamudeo aun no lo superaba.

Buenos días Hinata-chan-Dijo de manera natural olvidando como se encontraba... Ye pronto su cerebro comenzó a trabajar y como si un clic sonara reacciono -Momento Hinata-chan ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

No te olvides de nosotras-dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos kunoichis restantes.

Karin-chan-dijo el ojiazul viendo Uzumaki mientras le daba una de sus clásicas sonrisas.

La ex-miembro de taka no pudo evitar un sonrojo a la vez que le respondía de la misma forma solo que su sonrisa fue más sutil.

Naruto de inmediato volteo a ver a la última persona-Yugao-neechan-dijo casi en forma de susurro, mientras de nuevo de forma inconsciente le tocaba los labios-Entonces no fue un sueño-pensó sin dejar de tocarse los labios.

La peli morada se preocupó ¿Cómo le iba a explicar lo del beso?-Menos mal que llegamos justo a tiempo-respondió aun pensando en cómo explicarle al ojiazul.

Me podrían explicar que sucedió-Pregunto el Namikaze, el necesitaba saber si todo fue un sueño o fue real.

De forma inmediata Yugao tomo la palabra, sabiendo que su única solución momentánea seria mentirle un poco-Veras te vimos caminando por el bosque, tal parece que estas distraído-De forma inmediata la mirada de Naruto se ensombreció recordaba haber llorado después de esa pesadilla y el cómo se sintió después.

La ANBU noto el cambio de actitud, prefiero seguir hablando tal vez eso lo calmara-pero justo cuando íbamos a llamarte un gran tigre se lanzó sobre ti, así que le lanzamos algunos kunai para matarlo, justo después te desmayaste-Finalizo Yugao todo era verdad excepta la última parte, aun no era tiempo de hablar del beso.

Las dos kunoichis que se mantuvieron calladas mientras Yugao relataba lo sucedido, pero oír la mentira no pudieron evitar mostrar sorpresa.  
Iban a decir algo cuando vieron una mirada de súplica por parte de Yugao como si le dijera que no le contaran la verdad aun, ellas solo asintieron con la cabeza.

El pelirrubio aún no se encontraba algo desorientado y por fortuna no noto las señas echas por ellas-¿Entonces los kunai no eran para mí?-Dijo ya que se notó como las tres se de pronto se quedaron calladas, y tan rápido termino la pregunta siento como le daban un golpe no tan fuerte como para noquearlo pero si lo suficiente para hacerlo gritar.

Baka como puedes pensar eso ¡-Dijo Karin visiblemente furiosa pero con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos-Eres lo único que me queda...quiero decir mi único familiar.

Yo...yo-Naruto no pudo responder ya que sintió como alguien se acostaba a su lado y lo abrazaba de forma muy protectora-Hinata-susurro mientras.

No digas nada... recuerda que prometimos estar contigo siempre-dijo abrazándola aún más fuerte.

Y te protegeremos con nuestra vida-dijo la ninja sensor acostándose y abrazando al jinchuriki del Kyubi de la misma forma que la Hyuga.

Porque ese es mi camino ninja ¡-dijeron al mismo tiempo ambas kunoichis.

Naruto sonrió, se sentía haber renacido su vida volvía a tener sentido y ahora sabía que no estaba solo-Gracias-dijo asegurándose que ambas lo escucharan, se acomodó quería disfrutar un poco más.

Mientras todo esto sucedía ninguno noto la mirada triste de cierta ANBU -Cuídenlo bien-susurro para ella-Sé que lo harán mejor que yo-Volvió a susurrar mientras sentía como algo se rompía dentro de ella, había perdido al Uzumaki pero al menos se quedaba en buenas manos.

Minutos después.

Di aaah- decía Hinata con una sonrisa muy linda según el hijo del Yondaime .

Yo puedo comer solo, Hinata-chan no es necesario esto-dijo el Uzumaki con un leve sonrojo.

Aun estas débil, así que deja de ser terco y deja que te alimente Hinata-san-decía la otra Uzumaki mientras servía más comida-Oh acaso, ¿Rechazas el ramen que ella hizo con tanto esfuerzo?-dijo con algo de malicia.

Naruto volteo a ver a Hinata la cual tenía una mirada algo decaída por lo dicho anteriormente, sintió como el peor hombre del mundo así que hizo lo único pensó sería la solución-Hinata-chan podrías ayudarme a comer muero de hambre y...y tu comida siempre ha sido muy deliciosa-dijo el hijo de kushina con un gran sonrojo.

La peli azul puso una sonrisa alegre-Claro que si Naruto-Kun-contesto mientras tomaba la comida dispuesta a dársela-Di aaah-volvió a repetir.

Ambas mujeres se miraron entre si dándose una mirada de complicidad.  
El ojiazul al darse cuenta de esto solo sonrió- Caí en su trampa-fue su pensamiento antes de resignarse y disfrutarlo-Ojala esto durara para siempre-volvió decir en pensamientos.

Al terminar de comer, ambas chicas se sintieron un poco tranquilas habían echo que Naruto volviera a sonreír y olvidara aunque sea un poco lo que había vivido.  
Las dos notaron al llegar la mirada que tenía una sin vida, sin esperanza, era como si de un muerto viviente se tratara, así que casi de forma implícita formaron una alianza con el único que fin de proteger a Naruto Uzumaki.

No pudieron evitar ver a la Uzuki, desde que le conto y mintió a Naruto de su llegada, se mantuvo distante, ellas tenían preguntas y por Kami-sama que las tendrían.

Na...Naruto-Kun, toma este rollo tiene ropa-Dijo la Hyuga mientras le daba dicho rollo-No puedes andar semi-desnudo-dijo sonrojada con todo el alboroto ninguna se percató de ese pequeño detalle hasta ahora.

Gracias Hinata-chan, me cambio ahora mismo-dijo mientras se disponía a ir cambiar.

Toma tu tiempo Naruto-Kun-dijo Karin dándole una tierna sonrisa.

El rubio solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para enseguida ir hacia detrás de algunos arbustos. Cuando se perdió de vista ambas chicas se voltearon a ver-Es hora-dijeron mientras se dirigían hacia la peli morada en busca de respuestas, se dirigieron hacia ella la cual estaba sentada en uno de los arboles dentro del bosque.

Lo perdí por estúpida lo perdí-se repetía en sus pensamientos una y otra vez-Si tan solo pudiera volver en tiempo seria yo la que este en el lugar de ellas-Seguía en sus sumergida pensamientos hasta que fue sacada de ellos por dos voces-Yugao-sempai, queremos respuesta-lo veía venir no era una petición fue casi como una orden.

Ahora no es el momento, la prioridad es llevar a Naruto-san a la villa-Dijo de forma indiferente.

Que le ocurrió al "Kun"-pensaron con asombro las dos protectoras del Uzumaki.

Por qué el cambio tan repentino con Naruto-Kun-pregunto la ojiroja con clara molestia

No es de incumbencia- respondió con tono hostil la Uzuki-Maldición que me pasa-pensó sorprendida de su propia actitud.

Sempai que le ocurre usted no es así-pregunto la Hyuga de forma preocupada.

La ojimorada trato de calmarse, no había razón para desquitar sus frustraciones con ellas, fue su propia culpa haber llegado a esta situación-si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estúpida -volví a recriminarse mentalmente.

Gomen-dijo de forma calmada aliviando un poco la tención generada-Necesito aclarar mi mente, prometo decirles todo cuando sea el momento-dijo volviendo a su carácter habitual.

Me adelantare he informare a Hokage-sama que Naruto-k...san fue encontrado con vida, nos vemos-finalizo desapareciendo en una bola de humo.

Ambas chicas se quedaron desconcertadas todo fue tan rápido que apenas lo estaban procesando y se perdieron entre sus ideas tanto que no notaron que Naruto había visto casi todo

Neko-chan- susurro para regresar rápido y evitar ser descubierto, aun no se encontraba repuesto al 100 pero al menos ya podía moverse mucho mejor-Gracias Kurama- agradeció mentalmente a zorro que lo ayudo recuperarse

Naruto-Kun es hora irnos-Decía Karin mientras sus clones recogían las cosas de su "campamento".

Vámonos, iremos lento ya que aún estas débil- Decía Hinata veía a Naruto con su nueva ropa-Po...po...por cierto el uniforme de ANBU te queda bien-dicho esto un gran sonrojo invadió la cara de ambos.

Gra...gracias-Respondió el Uzumaki de forma nerviosa no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos-Bien en marcha...Prepárate Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto aún vive ¡-grito de forma animada, aún tenía heridas emocionales que sabía tomarían mucho tiempo en sanar pero también tenía nuevas metas y sabía que no estaba solo-Gracias chicas-susurro mientras veía como ellas emprendía camino de regreso a su hogar.

Vamos Naruto-Kun o quieres que te cargue-Grito la Uzumaki muy animada al ver como la mirada de Naruto volvía tener un poco de ese brillo que tanto le gustaba.

Ya voy-dijo el rubio mientras aumentaba un poco su velocidad para alcanzarlas, pero no pudo evitar parar al recordar las últimas palabras de Uchiha Madara.

Cambia el mundo, cambia a los Uchiha no dejes que esto se repita de nuevo, te confió mis sueños no me decepciones ¡-Grito el legendario guerrero, justo después el símbolo de los Uchiha se tatuó en la espalda de Naruto y vio como el Uchiha era se quedó sin hacer nada mientras era absorbido por el Jutsu tan monstruoso creado por el Uzumaki y después todo se volvió negro.

Prometo que cumpliré tus sueños-se dijo así mismo, volvía a tener algo porque luchar esa era su razón de vivir.

Mientras tanto en Konoha

En la torre Hokage se puede ver una mujer rubia recargada en su escritorio se notaba a simple vista que tenía un semblante triste y decaída.

¿Qué me queda?-se preguntaba-Perdí a todos Mi hermano, mi novio, a mis dos compañeros, a mi sensei- decía mientras su cara decaía cada vez más-y ahora también a Naruto, si tan solo le hubiera dicho que era como un hijo para mí-Y dicho esto la máscara de calma que la Hokage había usado desde la desaparición de Naruto se derrumbó.

Lloro como nunca, el sentimiento de volver a estar sola la carcomía por dentro, tenia a Shizune pero aun así no era suficiente. Lloro durante varias horas mientras ahogaba su dolor en litros de sake tal vez solo así podría olvidar un poco.

Ya entrada la noche Yugao llego a la entrada de la aldea, agradecía enormemente que los dos guardias estaban dormidos sino darían alarma y no estaba de humor para un interrogatorio del porque había salido sin permiso.  
Sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia la torre tal vez aun estaría la Hokage.

Minutos después llego toco la puerta del despacho, no recibió respuesta nada raro suponiendo que son más de las 10 pm.  
Estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho como un jarrón se rompía y de inmediato entro lista para luchar contra el intruso, pero solo vio a la Godaime tirada junto a varia botellas vacías de sake.

Esta ebria-se dijo para si.

Se acercó para despertarla tal vez con la noticia que le iba a dar el alcohol se le bajara-Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama- dijo en voz baja mientras la movía intentando despertarla.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto la Senju claramente desorientada y mareada producto de la gran ingesta de alcohol-Que sucede Neko.

Tengo una gran noticia Hokage-sama-dijo ansiosa y preocupada de como se lo tomaría la rubia.

No puede esperar hasta mañana, como veras no estoy en condiciones-respondió la nieta de Hashirama la cual de masajeaba la cabeza culpa de la resaca.

Lo siento Hokage-sama es muy importante-cada vez más ansiosa.

Está bien Neko tomemos asiento, por tu bien espero sea de vida o muerte-La quinta estaba muy irritada por la resaca y sumado al torbellino de emociones de los últimos meses.

Hai Hokage-sama-dijo nerviosa la ANBU sabía que la rubia era muy peligrosa cuando se enojaba-Vera...esto

Habla de una maldita vez no tengo toda la noche ¡-Grito la Hokage en clara señal de haber perdido el pequeño grano de paciencia que tenía.

Naruto Uzumaki está vivo-le dijo de forma directa.

Estas bromeando-Pregunto la rubia de forma casi desesperada.

No..no Hokage-sama lo encontramos herido en un bosque en la frontera-dijo la Uzuki claramente nerviosa por el repentino cambio.

¿Lo encontramos? Más importante aún ¿Dónde se encuentra?-Pregunto la Senju notablemente mejor, seguramente la noticia le quito la borrachera y mejoro su ánimo.

Ahora está siendo escoltado por Hinata Hyuga y Karin Uzumaki, calculo que llegaran mañana por la mañana-Dijo Yugao ya más relajada.

La Godaime sonrió, al igual que el Uzumaki ella sentía que había nacido de nuevo-Muy bien cuando lleguen te quiero aquí de inmediato quiero saber todo, ahora puedes retirarte-Dijo autoritariamente pero no podía disimular su alegría.

Hai-dijo la peli morada desapareciendo en una cortina de humo.

Sí que eres el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente-Dijo la Senju mientras lágrimas de salían y una sonrisa de alegría adornaba su rostro-Vuelve pronto, hijo mío.

En tanto en el barrio Uchiha

En una de la habitaciones se podía ver una mujer de unos 17 años, al parecer estaba meditando.

Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte-Se decía entre pensamientos-Maldición se lo advertí muchas veces, maldito dobe porque no me hiciste caso, es tu culpa que murieras-Se había repetido esto muchas veces durante el día para evitar sentir culpa.

A quien engaño, todo fue culpa mía, yo lo sabía todo, si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte el no habría tenido que usar ese Jutsu-dijo gritando justo después noto que había echo un agujero en la pared debido a que inconscientemente soltó un puñetazo.

Hiciste lo que pudiste, cualquiera de nosotros no podría haber hecho más que tu-Dijo la Hokage aparecido de entre las sombras.

¿Cómo es que?-pregunto "Sasuke"

Es un viejo Jutsu que inventaron los Nara, exclusivamente para los Hokage o miembros del clan Nara-Contesto la Senju-Mas importante aún deja de culparte todo estará bien-Hablo con un sonrisa de alegría.

Como puede estar bien, el dobe murió, ahora...ahora estoy realmente sola-Dijo limpiando una pocas lagrimas-Maldito dobe hace ponerme sentimental.

Aun tienes a Sakura y Kakashi-Dijo la rubia, aun no le diría sobre la noticia que Naruto estaba vivo había una cosa que debía hacer antes.

Sakura es una fangirl muy molesta y Kakashi...es un pervertido, ninguno de ellos me entiende, ninguno me aceptaría-Contesto aprendo sus puños conteniendo su furia.

Y Naruto ¿Si te entendía?-Pregunto la Godaime

El…él era mi...mejor amigo claro que lo haría- Volvió a responder limpiando unas lágrimas-Maldito dobe porque tuviste que morir-Pensó mientras seguía limpiando sus lágrimas.

Si era tu mejor amigo ¿Porque casi lo matas?-pregunto de nuevo

Yo…yo...yo necesitaba poder-Grito la pelinegra.

Que gran amigo-La Senju sonrió ya la tenía en sus manos un poco más de presión y su plan resultaría.

Lo se soy de lo peor ...pero cuando luche con junto a el me di cuenta lo que de verdad Itachi me quería decir ,"Sobrevive, aférrate a la vida" esa era el verdadero mensaje, pero yo solo tome la parte de odiarlo y así fue lo odie cada minuto hasta el día de su muerte-Dicho esto guardo silencio meditando que hubiera pasado si tan solo hubiera sido más lista- el código shinobi dice que debemos ver más allá de lo obvio, ojala hubiera hecho caso a eso-respondió con furia a ella misma.

Hace tiempo un mocoso revoltoso me dijo "Yo nunca me equivoco, solo descubrí una manera de no hacerlo" -La Hokage hizo una pausa mientras veía como "Sasuke" había cambiado su cara mostrando curiosidad-Cuando lo conocí el entrenaba para aprender un Jutsu rango A, cada que lo intentaba fracasaba, pero él lo seguía intentando, cuando me acerque y le dije que para para que era inútil que lo estaba haciendo mal, para ser honesta pensé que gritaría o se enfadaría pero solo me dijo aquella frase ,no le tome importancia es más fui estaba tan confiada en que fracasaría que aposte con el ...1 semana tendría para aprender ese Jutsu, si hacia yo regresaría a Konoha sino se marcharía y jamás volvería a molestarme-Se volvió a detener para ver como aquella chica estaba atenta a su anécdota.

Mi sorpresa fue grande al ver que lo pudo hacer, maldito enano le dije que clase de trampa hiciste, ¿Quieres saber que me contesto?-volvió a pausar tan solo para ver como la Uchiha asentía con la cabeza-Me respondió "Después de encontrar formas de no hacer, descubrí la forma de hacerlo"-finalizo Hokage mientras sonreía recordando algo bueno de su pasado.

Aquel mocoso era Naruto cierto-dijo casi afirmando

Así es-Respondió la Senju-Ahora lo entiendes tú ya descubriste una manera de no vivir bien, dime, ahora quieres descubrir la forma de vivir bien.

No es tan fácil hacer eso, soy el criminal más peligroso nadie me dejaría en paz -Contesto la Usuaria del Sharingan con impotencia, después de todo vivir en paz era lo único que quería.

¿Y si Sasuke Uchiha muriera?-dijo viendo fijamente a la Uchiha.

¿A qué se refiere?-Dijo viéndola de en forma de no entender.

Nadie sabe que eres una chica, Sasuke Uchiha morirá ejecutado, dejando a su hermana... ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto la Godaime mientras se rascaba la nuca de la misma manera como cierto Uzumaki.

Y como un clic se escuchara en su cabeza la hermana de Itachi se recrimino por no haber pensado en una solución tan "simple" como esa-Baka, Baka- decía mientras se golpeaba la cabeza-Por cierto me llamo Azusa -respondió después de dejar de golpearse.

Perfecto entonces dentro de unos días Sasuke Uchiha será ejecutado y dejando a su hermana la cual se mantuvo en secreto para evitar que fuera raptada por cualquiera de sus hermanos-dijo la Godaime-Por cierto tengo dos últimas preguntas-¿Por qué usaste un Genjutsu? ¿Y por qué no lo estás usando ahora?

Primeramente fue idea de Itachi, me lo dijo días antes de exterminar al clan según el si todos creían que era hombre sería más respetado entre el clan, así que desde entonces practique para poder realizar uno hasta por fin pude hacerlo, claro que todos en el clan sabían que era un Genjutsu pero después de la masacre solo yo he Itachi lo sabíamos pero él no podría divulgarlo por obvias razones y yo creía aun esas palabra "Si eres hombre te respetaran más" así que decidí seguir usándolo y en cuanto a por qué no lo uso aquí es fácil, que ninja tan loco entraría a la habitación del ninja más peligroso de las naciones elementales-Respondió con cierta malicia.

Me estás diciendo loca mocosa-dijo la Hokage.

No yo solo decía que...-Estaba asustada había escuchado loco rumores pero verla enojada en vivo tal vez esos rumores no eran tan locos-que...que

Cállate ya no digas más-dijo tratando de calmarse-Ya por ultimo ¿Que harías si pudieras volver a ver a Naruto?

¿Qué?-esa pregunta realmente no se la esperaba

Naruto aún sigue vivo-Dijo la Hokage sin rodea-Según me informan llegara mañana en la mañana.

Dobe-susurro Azusa aun en shock por la noticia.

Piensa en lo que te dije, me tengo que ir adiós-Dijo la Hokage mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Espere¡-grito la Uchiha-¿Porque no me lo dijo desde el principio?

Que habrías echo si te lo hubiera dicho-dijo la Hokage mientras salía por la puerta.

Maldito dobe solo me das problemas-dijo Uchiha pero en lugar de mostrar molestia tenía un rostro de felicidad-Vuelve pronto-Y con ese último pensamiento la última Uchiha se dispuso a meditar ¿Que haría cuando lo viera?

En otro punto de Konoha

Se ve caminar a cierta ANBU con mascara de gato.

Muchas para un solo día-se dijo así misma-Al fin en casa.

Al entrar fue directo a su habitación tan solo quería dormir y olvidar.

Pero al acostarse varios pequeños recuerdos llegaron a su mente-Promete que jamás me abandonaras-decía un niño rubio-Por qué me dejas acaso hice algo malo, dijiste que jamás me abandonarías- decía el mismo niño rubio aunque se veía un poco mayor, y recordó el final de una carta que le llego tiempo después-Te amo Neko-chan ojala seas feliz-Ante esto último Yugao no resistió más y comenzó a llorar-Yo también te amo Kit-Kun...

En un campamente en medio del bosque se puede ver a el ultimo Uzumaki durmiendo abrazado por dos hermosas mujeres-No me dejes Neko-chan- dijo entre sueños.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquí el tercer capitulo

Tal vez la historia avanza algo lento pero quiero dejar lomas claro posible la relación de Naruto con todos.

Dos ultimas cosas

1. Les agrada que meta a fem sasuke en el harem

2. Les gustaría que metiera a alguien mas

Sin mas por el momento hasta la próxima

Se aceptan sugerencias, criticas, donativos, Etc


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Demonios.

Afueras de konoha.

Tres figuras se acercaban de forma lenta, dos de ellas parecían cargar a la tercera la cual se encontraba inconsciente.

Baka te dije que no te debías esforzarte de más-Dijo una chica de cabello rojo.

Yo...Yo creo que no debiste decir que lo invitarías a comer todo el ramen que pueda comer-Respondió la heredera Hyuga.

Ambas sonrieron de forma aliviada, durante el camino el ojiazul les contó todo lo que sucedió después de despertar, al final no pudieron evitar llorar al imaginar como se sintió tal vez no lo comprendían totalmente, pero aún así no pudieron evitar preguntarse ¿Como es que no enloquecío o fue consumido por el odio?

Hinata-San debemos hablamr-Hablo la ojiroja

La peliazul la miro sería, sabía de que se trataba sólo que no esperaba que fuera tan rápido-Por supuesto Karin-San, pero no es el momento-Respondió Hinata

La Kunoichi asintio con la cabeza, las dos sabían que eran rivales pero eso no significaba que debían jugar sucio -"Que gané la mejor"-Pensaron casi al mismo tiempo, aunque aún había algo algo o mejor dicho alguien que les incomdaba- "Yugao Uzuki".

Al fin hogar dulce hogar-Dijo la Hyuga al ver las puertas principales de Konoha.

Nauto-Kun despierta,hemos llegado-Dijo la Uzumaki tratando de despertar a su pariente.

Cinco minutos más ,Kakashi-Sensei debe seguir perdido en los caminos de la vida-Dijo entre sueños el pelirubio.

Ambas mujeres no pudieron evitar soltar un carcajada bastante fuerte, sin lugar a dudas era único, ese hombre sabía como hacerla reír aún dormido , aún así ¿Como lo despertamos? pensaron ambas mujeres.

La usuaria de Byakugan tuvo una idea-Naruto-Kun-dijo susurrando, sabía que el pelirubio no resistoria la siguiente frase-Ramen gratis-Volvío a susurrar.

Y como sí Kami-Sama le hubiera hablado el Namikaze despertó al instante-¿Donde?¡-Fue lo primero que pregunto antes de notar como ambas mujeres lo veían intentando contener la risa-No hay ramen, ¿cierto?-De nuevo había caído en su trampa, suspiro resignado-Un pequeño precio por verlas sonreir-Se dijo así mismo.

Debo tomar nota algún día puede ser útil-Dijo comicamente la Kunoichi sensor-Por cierto ya casi hemos llegado a Konoha

El Uzumaki fijo su vista hacia enfrentó y efectivamente allí estaba su aldea, aquella que pensó que jamás volvería a ver, su hogar- Gracias chicas muchas gracias, no se como pagarle todo lo que han echo por mi y todos los problemas que les he causado- Dijo el ojiazul casi llorando de la emoción.

No es necesario-Dijo Hinata

Lo hicimos porque quisimos hacerlo-Dijo la peliroja

Aún así han echo mucho por mi, prácticamente mi vida es suya-Finalizó el hijo del Yondaime sin saber que esas palabras tuvieron un significado muy grande en sus acompañantes.

No dejare que la vida te vuelva dañar- pensaron ambas mujeres

Jamás nos abandones- Dijo ojiperla.

Y nunca pierdas tú sonrisa- Complemento la ex-Taka.

El Jinchuriki del Kyubi les dedico una de sus clásicas sonrisas Uzumaki-Muy bien se los prometo-Dijo sin dejar de sonreír, para el no era suficiente prácticamente lo sacaron de la muerte, les debía mucho así que debía buscar el como agradecerles incluyendo a-Neko-Chan-Dijo recordando a cierta ANBU.

Vamos Naruto-Kun-Dijo Karin

Seguramente Hokage-Sama nos encarcelara por salir sin permiso-Dijo Hinata algo preocupada.

No se preocupen seguramente oba-chan, se concentrará tanto en mi que no le importara lo demás-Dijo Naruto trantado de calmar a ambas Kunoichis aunque no estaba del todo equivocado-Bien vamos-Dijo el Uzumaki mientras se acomodada para caminar por su cuenta.

15 minutos después.

Apenas pusieron un dentro de la aldea y de pronto 20 ANBU los tenían rodeados.

Hinata Hyuga y Karin Uzumaki por órdenes del consejo quedan bajo arresto por violar la ley y salir sin supervisión-Dijo un ANBU con máscara de dragón, el cual no se había percatado de quién era el que las acompañaba-Y su acompañante quedara...-No dijo más por la impresión de ver quién era-Uzumaki Naruto... De verdad es usted-Dijo aún sin creer quién era y de pronto -¡El héroe Uzumaki Naruto ha vuelto-Sí después de la guerra el Namikaze había ganado el respeto de la mayoría de los ANBU por que después de todo el los salvo de una muerte segura a manos de Madara .

Y como sí de pólvora se tratara la noticia de que Uzumaki Naruto había vuelto se esparció.

Mientras tanto en varios puntos de la aldea.

Torre Hokage

Hokage-Sama, Uzumaki Naruto ha vuelto se encuentra en la entrada-Dijo un ANBU para tan sólo recibir un asentimiento por parte de la líder y desaparecer justo después.

Bienvenido hijo-Dijo la Senju mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Barrio Uchiha

Es verdad Uzumaki volvió-Decía un ANBU con máscara de buho.

Ese mocoso de donde saca tanta suerte-Hablo su compañero con máscara de oso

Quién sabe al menos las cosas volverán a estar más animadas por aqui-Decia un ANBU con máscara de águila.

Ninguno percatado de que alguien estaba escuchando en secreto.

Dobe volviste-Decía de forma animada cierta pelinegra.

Campo de entrenamiento 12

Chicos Naruto-Kun ha vuelto-Decía un chico de piel palida, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente estaba emocionado.

¿Que?¡- Gritaron los novatos de las generación del Uzumaki

Vamos aun se encuentra en las puertas- y sin esperar a que án del shock tomo rumbo a las puertas.

Espera Sai¡-Gritaron casi todos aún sin haberse recuperado.

Cuartel ANBU

Taichou- Hablo un ANBU con máscara de tortuga.

¿Que ocurre Kame?- Pregunto la ANBU de pelo morado.

Hokage-Sama la solicita en la puerta norte al parecer Uzumaki Naruto volvió-Respondió el ANBU

Gracias Kame iré de inmediato- Dijo Uzuki de forma natural.

Pensé que estaría feliz con la noticia-dijo el ANBU

Lo estoy sólo que...no he descansado bien últimamente, y gracias por la información - Mintio la capitán.

Entiendo , me retiró Taichou- Dicho esto desapareció en una cortina de humo.

Kit-Kun - Suspiro la ANBU

Mientras tanto en la puerta norte se podía ver una gran conmoción, la noticia del regreso del Namikaze se expandió más rápido de lo que se esperaba, casi todo Konoha reunió para verificar sí era verdad, cada uno por distintas razones.

Así que de verdad volviste-Decía la Hokage mientras trataba de contener su llanto.

Oba-Chan ya sabes lo que dicen hierba mala nunca muere- respondió el ojiazul de la misma manera.

Baka-Murmuro la ojimiel para después correr y abrazar al Uzumaki- Bienvenido a casa hijo-Le susurro al oído.

Gracias okaasan - Respondió Naruto de la misma forma.

En ese momento Yugao apareció y sólo se dedico a ver como la Hokage y el Uzumaki se abrazaban, sino no los conociera de verdad pensaría que son madre e hijo.

La nieta de Hashirama al notar la presencia de la Uzuki rompió el abrazo y recuperaba -Bien, veo que estamos todos...Ustedes cuatro a mi oficina-Dijo señalando a la Hyuga,Uzuki y a los dos Uzumaki, los cuales sólo asintieron y tomaron rumbo hacia la torre pero antes de marcharse varias voces .

Esperen¡-gritaron un segundo después aparecieron los 12 de Konoha o lo que quedaba de Nara,Shino Aburame , Kiba Inuzuka,Rock Lee, Tenten y Sai que al final fue incluido en el grupo.

Rubio problemático-Fue lo que dijo el Nara mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Y como sí eso fuera una señal todos se lanzaron a abrazar al Uzumaki.

Sabía que tú llama no se extinguirá tan fácil-Decía un Lee con ojos vidirosos.

Cara de zorro estaba a punto resucitarte para matarte yo mismo...recuerda aún debes hacer feliz a mi compañera-Dijo el Inuzuka surrandole lo último y viendo ha cierta ojiperla la cual peleaban con los ANBU para que la soltaran un momento

El Uzumaki sólo se sonrojo mientras volteaba su rostro.

Sai y Shino no necesitaran palabras tan sólo chocaron sus puños, eso fue más que suficiente para entender lo que pensaban.

Durante la guerra ellos junto a Hinata y Karin fueron su voz .razón, sus consejeros básicamente evitarán que perdiera la razón, tanta muerte durante ese período para el Uzumaki que de no haber sido por ellos 4 seguramente el Kyubi lo abria consumido.

Te tomaste unas buenas vacaciones- Dijo Tenten a la vez que rompía en llanto,el Jinchuriki del Kyubi la abrazo para calmarla, la chica al igual que el sufrió la muerte de Neji tal vez ella más que el pero aún así ambos supieron superarlo mutuamente y con un poco de ayuda externa.

El alumno de Jiraiya no pudo evitar recordar a los faltantes Neji murió protegiendolo al igual que Choji aquel ninja de huesos anchos recibió de lleno un Amaterasu lanzado por Madara- Murió protegiendo lo que amaba-Susurro el Uzumaki

Chicos ¿Donde están Ino y Sakura? No me digan que ellas...-Pregunto angustiado al notar la falta de ellas dos.

No te preocupes están de misión volverán en unos días-Respondió el Aburame de forma habitual, a lo que el rubio suspiro aliviado.

Aún faltaban dos personas que sabía no aparecerán, Sasuke seguramente estaba encerrado en prisión de máxima seguridad e.

Iruka su Sensei, su amigo, su padre, el fue clave para la caída del gran Madara Uchiha, recordaba como peleó valientemente para darle tiempo, ambos sabían que el chunin no era rival para Madara pero aún así lo intentó y al final fue absorbido por el Kamui, en palabras de Madara lo envió a un lugar mejor...Ojalá fuese verdad.

La Hokage observaba la pequeña reunión, había visto como esos chicos se hundía entre el dolor y la impotencia pero ahora con la llegada del hijo de su antecesor eso cambio, ojalá eso pudiera durar más pero necesitaba respuestas- Bien ustedes a mi oficina dijo dirigiéndose al grupo -Los demás regresen a sus actividades-ordenó a los que habían llegado de curiosos, dicho esto también tomo dirección hacia su oficina.

Mientras tanto en tanto en alguna parte de Kusagakure no Sato (Aldea oculta de la hierba)

Tres figuras saltabam entre las ramas de los árboles.

Kakashi-Sensei puedo preguntarle algo- Dijo una rubia de ojos azules .

Por supuesto Ino ¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunto el Hatake .

Que le ocurre a Anko-Sempai, no ha dicho casi nada y desde que comenzó la misión se le ve sumida en sus pensamientos-Dijo la Yamanaka algo preocupada.

No soy el indicado para responder eso sólo te diré que ella y Naruto eran bastante cercanos, desconozco hasta que punto-Dijo el copy-nin mientras observaba a la Mitarashi.

Naruto-Kun sí tan sólo hubiera estado junto a ti tal vez aún vivirías-Decía la ex alumna de Orochimaru, casi después de que Itachi derrotara a Kabuto terminando así el Edo Tensei, fue rescatada junto a Yamato,desde ese entonces se la pasó en el hospital recuperándose , justo cuando salió del hospital le dieron dos noticias, la guerra había terminado lo cual fue un alivio para ella quién no esperaba lo que seguía "Uzumaki Naruto murió en batalla".

No recordaba mucho sólo que justo después de escuchar eso etapa sostenida por varios ninjas-Perdí la cabeza- Se decía la jounin, según palabras de los ninjas ella quiso salir a buscar al Uzumaki y al no dejarla amenazó con matar a todos, después de eso cayó en depresión lo peor fue cuando se les prohibió a todos seguir con la búsqueda- Malditos ancianos- Murmuro Anko, ella sabía que estaba vivo pero no podía hacer nada siempre que intentaba salir varios ANBU se lo impedían era vigilada- Vuelve Naruto-Kun.

Torre Hokage.

Bien Naruto dime donde estuviste- Pregunto sería la Hokage pero por dentro se sentía preocupada.

El rubio ensombresio su mirada sabía que en algún momento tendría que revivir esos recuerdos...Y así comenzó a relatar lo sucedido desde que despertó, sus llantos, sus pensamientos y al final su "renacimiento".

Cuando término de contar sólo podía ver las caras de tristes y sorpresa a la vez que todos tenían , ni sus salvadoras sabían lo que le había ocurrido, un silencio cayó sobre la oficina realmente nadie sabía que decir o que hacer, de no haber sido por Hinata, Karin y Yugao en estos momentos tal vez el Uzumaki estaría muerto o peor se habría dejado dominar por el odio.

La Uzumaki y la Hyuga de forma inesperada se lanzaron sobre el ojiazul logrando derrumbarlo.

Nadie te abandonará Naruto-Kun Dijo la ojiperla- Jamás volveras a estar sólo y ahora es nuestro turno de protegerte con nuestra vida- Los demas al esto sólo asintieron con la cabeza.

De pronto todo se puso serio todos querían saber otra cosa importante tan esperaban que la Hokage lo preguntara pronto.

¿Que pasó en la batalla con madara? - Pregunto la Godaime, sabía que fue brusca y muy directa pero sí Azusa tenía razón aún estaba el peligro de las personas que enloquecieron por la muerte de Naruto.

Sabía que ese momento llegaría pero no tan pronto, tan sólo suspiro tal vez nadie le crearía que Madara al final se había reformado-Bien todo comenzó...

Dos semanas antes, en alguna parte del país del rayo...

Se pueden ver dos personas paradas mirándose fijamente; uno pelinegro su cabello largo le llegaba casi al final de la espalda, llevaba puesta una armadura samurai o lo que quedaba de ella.

La otra persona era rubio, azules y tres bigotes en cada una de sus mejillas lo único que lo cubría eran unos pantalones de color negro y llevaba puesta una banda que lo identificaba cono ninja de la hoja.

Así que aquí acaba todo- Decía .

Así es, sólo dime ¿Porque hiciste todo esto?- Contesto el ninja rubio.

Para encontrar la paz- Dijo el otro ninja.

Como planeaste conseguirlo, matando a miles, obligando a obligarse a tú voluntad- Dijo enojado

Uzumaki, al final es paz no más guerras no más muertes sin sentido, cuando todos se arrodillen ante mi nadie volverá a vivir - Dijo el Uchiha

Eso no es paz sólo es una tregua, para que la verdadera paz existe se requieren dos cosas felicidad y libertad sino puedes brindar eso , no tienes derecho a nombrarlo paz - dijo el Uzumaki

El usuario del Mangekyo Sharingan sólo sonrio- Lo se , siempre lo he sabido- Dijo el Uchiha mirando la puesta de sol.

Entonces ¿Porque?- Dijo asombrado el Ojiazul

Cuando era joven tenía los mismos ideales que tú, casi parece como sí pudieras leer mi mente, cada palabra que dijiste yo mismo las dije alguna vez- Dijo Madara

El Uzumaki no salía de su asombro, no sabía que decir Uchiha Madara tenía un lado humano.

Al ver la cara de Naruto el pelinegro continuo sabía que no sería interrumpido- Cuando pierdas a alguien mucha gente cae en la locura, yo vi morir a mis padres, a mi hermano y muchos amigos, resisti porque sabía que ellos murieron protegiendo su hogar por eso al igual que tú quise encontrar paz... Pero no todo sale como uno piensa.

El Uzumaki tení que fue lo que hizo que aquel sujeto perdiera la cordura- Que sucedió - pregunto.

Cuando tienes una gran fuerza crees poder con todo pero no importa que tan poderoso seas todo hombre tiene su debilidad- El Uchiha seguía sin apartar la vista de la puesta de sol- En algún momento de mi vida tuve familia, una esposa y un hijo... Un hogar donde pensé haber encontrado tranquilidad , pero para personas con un gran poder como tú o yo eso no existe...

El Namikaze sabía que tenía razón ese fue su ciclo de vida desde que supo que tenía al Kyubi hace 10 años, desde ese momento supo de el poder que contenía, su mayor error fue comentarlo al Sandaime mientras varios ninja estaban presentes, sí lo recordaba aquel día todo se fue al demonio, muchos ninja al saber que el contenía al Kyubi quisieron entrenar mejor dicho domesticarlo y hacer que les durará lealtad, es decir, quién no querría a un Jinchuriki de guarda espaldas, esto siguió por meses hasta conocer a el ANBU Neko quién lo cuido durante un año, un año en el cual de verdad pensó que jamás estaría sólo, un año que sintió lo que es ser querido y protegiendo, y como el Uchiha le dijo para ellos eso no existe gente que carga con un gran poder no puede tener tranquilidad, justo al año de conocer a dicha ANBU ella se fue sin explicaciones simplemente dijo adiós, muchas cosas similares le pasaron, cuando creyó haber encontrado a un amigo su mejor amigo este les traiciono y se fue de la aldea.

El usuario del Sharingan vio que el Jinchuriki se sumio en sus pensamientos - Por tú mirada creo que saberse lo que hablo, cuando creí encontrar tranquilidad alguien me contacto para una misión- El Uchiha sonrio.

El pelirubio que ya había salido de sus pensamientos tenía curiosidad, acaso esa misión hizo que enloqueciera- Que clase de misión- Pregunto el Uzumaki

Exterminar a los Uzumaki- Dijo el portador de a armadura, vio como Naruto se enfadaba seguro pensaba que el fue el asesino de su clan- Por supuesto no acepte, pero sabes desde ese momento yo mismo selle mi destino y el de mi familia...

Acaso ellos fueron asesinados?- Dijo Uzumaki.

Así es, sabes lo que me dijeron... Que mi esposa enloquecio y mató a nuestro hijo, pero yo sabía que era una maldita mentira ellos fueron asesinados por el mismo que me contacto...Tobirama Senju

Co...como el...el Nidaime Hokage - El hijo del Yondaime está impresionado, ¿Acaso había un pasado oscuro en Konoha que nadie sabia?-Pero como puedes estar seguro pudo ser cualquiera- Cuestino, tenía el presentimiemto que Madara no era lo que pintaban.

Te contaré un secreto, cuando obtuve el Mangekyo Sharingan eterno-Dijiste activado su kekei genkai- No sólo obtuve más poder y evite la pérdida de la vista, sino también podía ver a través del tiempo, principio era involuntario pero entrene durante años para perfeccionarlo y usar el poder a voluntad... Es por eso que supe quién fue, mire al pasado y lo vi todo como mi esposa e hijo lloraban, como el maldito de Tobirama disfruto matando a mi familia- El Uchiha cerro sus puños para contener su impotencia.

Sí tenías la habilidad de ver el futuro como es que no lo evitaste- Pregunto Naruto

Claro que lo hice modifique el futuro muchas veces, sabía exactamente cuando atacarian y los eliminada pero debido a eso modifique tanto el tiempo que al final los dioses me castigaron, me quitaron mi habilidad única, justo después me mandaron a varias misiones todas lejos al principio no hubo ataques a mi familia ya que dejaba colones protegiendo pero cuando su chakra es limitado y justo cuando supieron eso atacaron... Aunque estaba demasiado lejos supe que había fallado mi familia había muerto, justo después mi habilidad volvió.

El Namikaze tenía un debate interno cierta parte pensaba que el Uchiha mentia y la otra pensaba que decía la verdad, cual era la correcta...

Cuando quise vengarme de Tobirama su hermano lo defendió diciendo que no tenía ninguna prueba, esto desencadenó la batalla en el valle del fin la cual ya sabes como término ... Cuando estaba tirado con una herida mortal sabía que estaba sólo todos me habían abandonado, ía familia, no tenía hogar y mi mejor amigo me dio la espalda...maldije a la humanidad ellos me quitaron todo, maldije a los dioses que lo permitieron en ese momento perdí la cordura... Me propuse hacerlos pagar a todos, me convertiría el resto ya lo sabes sobrevivi pero como todos mori pero deje a Tobi para poner en marcha el plan ojo de luna.

Pero entonces como es que recobraste la cordura-Tenía que saber que fue lo que cambio al Uchiha.

Justo después de revivir, te vi pelear aún sabiendo que no tenías oportunidad, un estúpido pensé, después de juntar todo el chakra de los Bijuu, revivir al Juubi y Obtener el Rinnegan mi poder de ver el tiempo aumento, básicamente podía ver años en segundos, así que tenía curiosidad de saber tú vida ... Ojalá no la hubiera visto, vi cada golpiza, cada lágrima, cada dolor que sufriste.

Naruto sólo agacho la mirada su pasado aún lo atormentaba, como el lo dijo cada golpe aún lo recordaba, los insultós, las miradas de odio e indiferencia, y sobre todo la soledad.

Ambos sufrimos, ambos nos quedamos solos, cada uno sufrió a su manera, pero contrario a mi jamás te dejaste dominar por el odio, en cada momento que te veía es como sí me viera a mi mismo, ese instante me cuestione porque lo hacia... Sabes ambos queremos cambiar el mundo y ahora se que ese es tú destino, el mío es otro...

De que hablas aún es tiempo tan sólo rindete y ambos lo haremos- El Namikaze no está seguro sí decía la verdad pero quiso arriesgar tal vez y sólo tal vez Madara de verdad no era malo, al igual que Nagato sólo querían paz de la forma equivocada.

No, mi destino es morir aquí- Dicho esto el Uchiha cayó rodillas mientras escupia sangre- Muchacho debes matarme mi chakra casi está agotado el Juubi se liberará sí eso se acaba y eso no debe ocurrir-Sabía que esto pasaría y también sabía que el futuro había cambiado, el jamás debió saber su pasado, debía morir junta a el esa era el destino pero no iba a permitir eso-Matarme no dudes

No puedes morir debes redimirte- grito el ojiazul .

He vivido lo suficiente morire como cualquier guerrero, en el campo de batalla, matarme chico- decía Madara .

Sabía que tenía razón, independientemente sí mentia o no con su muerte la guerra terminaria, así que preparó su mejor técnica-Que en tú muerte encuentres la paz que no tuviste en vida-Dijo con el Jutsu listo.

El Uchiha sonrio orgulloso, el cambiaría el mundo-Cambia el mundo, cambia a los Uchiha no

dejes que esto se repita de nuevo, te confió mis sueños no me decepciones ¡-Grito el legendario guerrero-No me equivoqué al sellar mis conocimientos en ti, se que terminaras con el odio del mundo-pensó mientras veía el símbolo de los Uchiha que se había formado en la espalda del muchacho

Futon: Cho Odama Rasenshuriken - Grito el Jinchuriki del Kyubi,mientras lo lanzaba pero desviando para no darle directamente al Uchiha- Esto me va aa absorber no recordaba que gastara tanto chakra-Dijo mientras era arrastrado por el viento formado por su Jutsu, el literalmente parecía un tornado.

El Uchiha también era absorbido poco a poco- No morirá chico no es tú tiempo aún...Kamui - Grito mientras activada su Dojutsu por última vez.

El Uzumaki fue transportado a otro sitio gracias a el Jutsu- Te confío el destino del mundo- Pensó el Uchiha mientras veía como era desintegrado por la mounstruosa técnica-Mi amada, mi hijo pronto ojalá está vez pueda ir donde ustedes- Fue lo pensamiento antes de desaparecer para siempre.

Torre Hokage presente .

Después terminar su relato nadie creía que el causante de la cuarta guerra ninja, al final se hubiera vuelto "bueno".

Como ven tan sólo fue alguien que fue arrastrado por las circunstancias, alguien que se quebró al perderlo todo- Dijo el Uzumaki, ahora lo entendía mejor justo después de despertar se sintió igual, no tenía nada ni a nadie.

Nadie decía nada, hasta que la voz de Hinata se escucho - Naruto-Kun, ahora cargas con el peso de los sueños de alguien más, así que cuando te sientas cansado yo te ayudare a llevarlos- Dijo la Hyuga sin tartamudear.

Ambas lo haremos- Secundo la Uzumaki.

No se olviden de nosotros- Dijeron los demas excepto cierta ANBU la cual se mantuvo algo alejada del rubio.

Gracias chicas , chicos ...No - Dijo el hijo del Yondaime.

Bien todos pueden irse, excepto Naruto necesitó hablar contigo-Todos asintieron y salieron de la oficina excepto Naruto y Yugao.

El Namikaze quería agradecerle a la Uzuki, así que acercó - Hey Yugao-neechan, quieras...- No puedo terminar de hablas cuando fue silenciado por la ANBU.

Lo siento no puedo, estoy ocupada, adiós- contesto la pelimorada para inmediatamente desaparecer.

Naruto agacho la cabeza, aún después de tantos años se preguntaba, ¿Que había echo mal?- Neko-Chan - susurro.

La Hokage no entendía que había pasado, sabía de Jiraiya que ellos tuvieron un pasado pero no sabía los detalles..

Naruto debo hablar contigo-Dijo la Senju tratando de que olvidara el trago amargo .

El Jinchuriki sólo la miro, no confiaba en voz.

La rubia sólo suspiro ojalá y lo que le iba a decir lo animara - Naruto, quiera que fueras mi hijo de manera oficial - Dijo la Senju bastante nerviosa.

Naruto la miro sorprendido, las palabras hacían eco en su mente, al fin tendría una madre...

La Hokage se preocupó al no ver reacción por parte del rubio- Tal vez fue muy pronto- pensó, un segundo después se encontraba tirada en suelo debido a que el Uzumaki se lanzó sobre ella por la emoción.

Aceptó, Okaassan- Dijo el ojiazul mientras abrazaba a su nueva madres.

No volveré a perderte, hijo- Dijo la Hokage.

Ambos rubios se mantuvieron algunos minutos disfrutando de su primer momento como familia, sin importar que alguien los viera.

Te veré mañana Okaassan- Se despedia el alumno de Jiraiya.

Hasta mañana-Se despedia dr igual manera Senju - Ahora comenzare con los trámites- una sonrisa bastante grande .

El hijo de Minato salió de la torre- Han sido muchas cosas para tan poco tiempo, que opinas Kurama- Dijo tratando de hablar con el zorro, que había estado dormido desde la primera noche que el despertó.

No recibió respuesta, de verdad había gastado tanto chakra curandolo-Gracias, amigo duerme bien valla que te lo has ganado- Dijo saliendo de su mente sin notar la sutil sonrisa del zorro.

Tan sumergido estaba en auan pensamientos que no había notado que se encontraba en el barrio Uchiha.

Dobe-Eso suficiente para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Teme- Susurro, para ver que efectivamente " Sasuke".

Tan pronto lo localiza corrió hacia el tan sólo para ser recibido por un golpe.

Baka¡, te dije que no utilizarás ese Jutsu- Grito " Sasuke" bastante molesto.

El Uzumaki sonrio- Tranquilo teme al final estoy vivo

En serio que eres una molestia - Suspiro, aunque por dentro se sentía tranquila, aunque aún quedaba el como decirle sobre su Genjutsu.

Y así pasó la tarde ambos platicaron, cada cosa desde la huida de la Uchiha, ambos sabían que aún tenían heridas que sanar pero ahora tenían bastante tiempo para curarlas.

Nos vemos teme espero verte pronto- se despidió el Namikaze- De verdad todo va mejorando - Pensaba, sin embargo iba tan distraído chocó con una persona.

Maldito, para la próxima fíjate por donde caminas- Grito enfadada cierta invocadora .

Anko-Chan así es como me recibes - Dijo Naruto al notar quién era la otra persona.

Click fue lo que sonó en la cabeza de la jounin, sólo había una persona que le llamaba así y ese era - Na...Na...Naruto-Kun - En cuánto noto quién era entre lágrimas corrió a abrazarlo como sí no hubiera un mañana, y así varios días de depresión se fueron en 20 segundos.

No llores que me haces sentir mal- Dijo el pelirubio tratando de calmarla.

Realmente pensé que te había perdido, pensé que de nuevo volvería a estar sola- Decía entre llantos la ex-alumna de orochimaru.

Recuerda que prometi jamás dejarte sola, venga calma- Decía aún tratando de calmarla- Por cierto hola Kakashi-Sensei e Ino.

Ambos querían saludar al Uzumaki pero a la vez no querían interferir- Me alegro que estés bien Naruto- Decía la Yamanaka.

También me da gusto verte vivo- Dijo el Hatake con su clásica sonrisa- Ino puedes irte a casa, yo entregó reporte.

Adiós Naruto , Anko- Dijeron ambos para desaparecer.

Naruto sólo pudo agradecer mentalmente- Vamos Anko- Chan, vayamos a cenar, yo invitó.

La Kunoichi se limpio las lágrimas, y asintio con la cabeza.

Ambos se levantaron, para después tomar rumbo a algún puesto de comida.

Al terminar de comprar la pelimorada tuvo una idea- Vamos a tú departamento.

Bien vamos - Respondió el Uzumaki, para después ambos tomar rumbo al departamento de este.

Minutos después ambos estaban en la puerta.

Dame un minuto iré a dejar mi equipo ninja - dijo la Mitarashi, justo después entró al departamento de a lado.

Sí ambos eran vecinos, hace algunos años Anko decidió mudarse con la excusa de cuidarlo, vaya mentira el sabía que lo hizo tan sólo porque en días de tormenta no podía dormir por culpa de los truenos.

Lo que el no sabía es que ambas cosas eran verdad...

Bien estoy lista vamos a comer- Dijo Anko con una gran sonrisa la cual era única y exclusivamente del Namikaze.

Vamos- Dijo Naruto mientras abría la puerta, para después ambos entrar al departamento.

La noche pasó volando para ambos entre la cena, bromas e historias, hace tanto que no disfrutaban como ahora, al final ambos cayeron dormidos mientras unas sonrisa los acompañaba .

A la mañana siguiente

Yugao sabía que debía hablar con Naruto y después de pensarlo toda la noche al fin estaba decidida, ahora se encontraba frente al departamento del ojiazul dispuesta a arreglar todo, sólo que no contó con que alguien se lo impediria.

Largo de aquí Uzuki- Escuchó la ANBU-Maldición- pensó.

Porque debería irme...Mitarashi- Dijo Yugao notoriamente molesta.

Naruto-Kun está durmiendo, así vuelve después- Dijo la jounin de misma forma.

A un lado Mitarashi debo hablar con el ... Debo arreglar - No alcanzó a terminar debido a que fue interrumpida.

¿Arreglar el pasado?, sabes que eso no va a suceder - Dijo Anko mientras sacaba un kunai de su bolsa- Lo abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba, acaso sabes cuánto sufrió...Yo estuve ahí lo vi llorar...Ahora marchate no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

La Uzuki sabía que tenía razón, todo lo había causado ella, ella y su estúpido orgullo.

Yugao - Sempai creo que nos debe unas respuestas...

**Así termina el capitulo 4**

**Disculpen sí hay fallas de ortografía mi pc se ha descompuesto así que lo he escrito desde el celular.**

**Dejen comentario ,crítica, amenaza o donativo.**

**Evidentemente Anko y Azusa estarán en el harem , deseo meter dos más así que voten por sus favoritas las cuales incluire en el próximo capitulo.**

**hasta la próxima**


End file.
